<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Useless Mark by bailey1rox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745540">A Useless Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailey1rox/pseuds/bailey1rox'>bailey1rox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Young Rogues AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Injury, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spit As Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailey1rox/pseuds/bailey1rox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman decides to stop being such a cuck and tries something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Useless Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a kink writing meme with the theme claiming/marking!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire crackled quietly in the otherwise silent room - brilliant orange the only light source for the red velvet of the ornate couch that the two were sitting on.<br/>Slade found it rather hideous, but it certainly matched with Roman’s taste.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be babysitting your little boyfriends?” Slade’s eye drifted up from the glass in his hand, landing on the scarred face of the other.<br/>“Babysitting?” Roman sounded amused “I wouldn’t exactly call what you do babysitting.” He crossed one leg over the other, a faint but hideous pattern showing on the fine fabric of his custom made pants. “I mean, I sure hope you don’t fuck anyone else you babysit.”</p><p>Slade rolled his one dull eye, sighing. He had formed certain… well… connections with Victor and Peter, but it was never a secret from their wealthy boyfriend - in fact, it was quite encouraged. Victor was surprisingly sweet considering what he had done in the past, and Slade had developed quite the soft spot for him - and for Peter? Well, he was mostly just extremely flexible and could be decently entertaining. <br/>“Is it suddenly a problem, Sionis?”</p><p>“No- well, I just can’t help but feel a little-” a large hand reached out, landing on Slade’s knee. He eyed it cautiously. “-Left out.”</p><p>...Oh.</p><p>The white haired man put his glass on the carved mahogany table in front of him, eye not leaving the hand. There was a sizable hole in the knee of his joggers, the painted fingers of the older man slowly slipping underneath the fabric and gliding over the rough skin. His hands weren’t the smooth hands of a little rich boy that Slade had expected, but they certainly were soft - having been moisturised by some kind of overpriced product after being used to do something questionable. The scent of expensive cologne and burn lotion invaded Slade’s nose as Roman leaned in closer, but he didn’t move away.</p><p>“Feeling left out, huh? Well, that’s a bit of a you problem now isn’t it?” He shifted in his seat, refusing to look up from the hand. Ever since Roman had gotten his skull mask surgically removed, Slade had to constantly deny the fact that he was attracted to him. The fresh scars just did something for the mercenary, possibly the same thing that attracted him to Victor and Peter. However, Slade refused to admit this attraction - he had his pride and it simply wouldn’t allow him to accept the fact that these days merely being around Roman turned him on.<br/>“I’m going to make it your problem, Wilson.”<br/>The hand crept further up the hole of his pants, making its way up his bare thigh. Slade could practically feel the cocky smirk from Roman as his own face heated up, but he refused to lose control of the situation. The noise of his own pants ripping caused him to slam his knees together - denying the scarred man any further access.<br/>With a laugh, Roman removed his hand and used it to tilt Slade’s chin upwards, making eye contact for the first time since the intention of the meeting had been made clear. </p><p>“I didn’t think you could even get nervous,” Roman readjusted his position, leaning back against the plush cushions and draping his arm over the rest above Slade’s shoulders.<br/>“I’m not nervous,”<br/>“Oh?” Roman sounded humoured and despite how the tone infuriated him, Slade also found it remarkably sexy.<br/>“I’m not a collectible like your other little employees, Sionis.”<br/>“Well that’s not very nice,” Roman licked his lips and tilted his head “Do you look down on them?”<br/>“W-” The question took him slightly by surprise, but Slade tried not to show it. Of course he didn’t look down on Peter and Victor - he quite liked them and knew that they were happy in their positions, he just wasn’t on the same page as them. He didn’t practically worship everything Roman did, and he certainly wasn’t the kind of person who took those kinds of orders. “Of course not, I’m just not as submissive as they are.”<br/>And he wasn’t. Slade liked to believe he was completely dominant, never even considering bottoming for someone. It seemed somewhat degrading for him, especially if the person on top of him was Roman Sionis. He would surely never let it down.</p><p>“Who said anything about you being submissive?” Roman glanced at his own drink as he spoke, drawn-on eyebrows raised flirtatiously as he took a sip of the dark amber liquid before he placed it next to Slade’s full glass.</p><p>That got Slade’s attention.</p><p>“Now, I trust that you won’t go around announcing this to everyone - I have a reputation to keep, after all - but I must admit that the way my boys rave on about you has made me quite… curious” He rolled his head back and rested it on his own shoulder, looking up at Slade with bright eyes that for the first time, didn’t show a single hint of dominance or the need to control. Once again, Slade felt himself feeling hot, the feeling getting worse when Roman reached out a finger and traced it around a hole in Slade’s casual shirt. <br/>“All your clothes have so many holes…”<br/>“It’s a part of my aesthetic-”<br/>“You know, those tight, slutty pants makes your package look huge”<br/>“.... I’ve been informed.” Slade relaxed slightly, the threat of having to bottom for his boss diminishing and the idea of receiving more praise sounding promising. “What have your boyfriends told you about me?”</p><p>Roman grinned at the question, hooking the hole of Slade’s shirt and pulling at it. He felt that the question acted almost as permission to continue his pursuit. “Hmm, let me think about that…” Slade didn’t move as the brunet shimmied closer, the tanned arm resting over his broad shoulders. “Victor just adores your hands. He goes on and on about how rough you can be, and how big your fingers are-”<br/>Slade’s fingers twitched slightly, feeling heavy as they slowly made their way down on Roman’s rather thick thigh. The material of his pants was sleek and soft, making it easy for the large hand to mindlessly slide its way up to the dip at Roman’s hip.<br/>“Hm, and Peter told me that you really know how to hurt him in all the right ways, but that you always kiss everything better,” Roman hooked his arm around the back of Slade’s neck, pulling him closer as the man willingly leaned in. “Are you a rough kisser, Slade? Do you want to bite me?”<br/>“I want to do more than bite you…”<br/>“Oh? Do you want to hurt me? Better make it count, you might just get a pay raise-”<br/>Roman was shut up as Slade harshly kissed him - teeth clashing and tongues quickly pressing against each other as Slade seemingly decided to take out years of frustration on the man. The shorter man was forced back, head bouncing against the plush arm of the couch. He licked his dry lips once more, looking up at Slade as the man removed his hoodie to reveal strong, toned arms - and then the tattered mess of a shirt, showing off large pecs and a sprinkling of grey body hair.<br/>Slade pressed his hands against Roman’s chest before slipping his thumbs through a gap between buttons.</p><p>“This shirt is worth more than your crippling college dept.” Roman sounded stern, but it didn’t stop Slade from ripping open the shirt - buttons popping off and hands exploring the hairy, tanned chest.<br/>“You can afford another one.” He leaned in and kissed the other before he could complain any further, feeling the man's annoyance melt away as his arms wrapped around Slade’s armoured neck.<br/>Their bodies pressed together as the kiss deepened, Slade resting between Roman’s legs and chuckling against his lips when he felt hands claw at the metal around his neck.<br/>“You want my collar off?” He questioned between kisses. Roman practically growled in annoyance.<br/>“What the fuck even is it? Remove it.” It wasn’t his usual demanding voice, instead coming off as more of a brat than someone in control. <br/>Slade couldn’t help but grin and sit up. He brushed his hands down the exposed chest as he spoke, toying with the man’s nipple piercings. “What’s your problem with it, hm?” he pulled at the golden piercings, causing Roman’s breath to hitch.<br/>“It- It’s in the way”<br/>“Of what?”<br/>“I want your fucking neck, god dammit” Roman couldn’t stay irritated for long, eventually squirming underneath Slade as his nipples were pinched and rubbed. <br/>“I’ll take it off, but by the time I’m done you better be naked.”</p><p>Roman knew that Slade could be like that, but hadn’t at all expected him to pull it out on his own boss so soon. He wasn’t used to being told what to do and typically didn’t care for it, but the confidence in Slade’s low voice drove him wild. Too distracted to see how Slade removed the metal contraption around his neck, Roman practically rushed to remove his clothes - carelessly tossing them to the side. While the idea of being dominated didn’t make him nervous, Roman felt an unsure excitement for the new experience, thinking of all the possibilities as he tossed his pants over onto the adjacent lounge. <br/>Slade was done long before the other, watching the man rush with the slightest grin - it was kind of a turn on seeing such a harsh and controlling man struggle to complete such a simple task, but he grew impatient when Roman took longer than expected. Almost as soon as Roman turned back around, Slade pushed him back onto the couch - keeping him down with a firm hand as he inspected his body.</p><p>“Like the view?” Intense yellow eyes looked up at Slade as he let himself relax into the couch, wrapping his bare legs around Slade’s waist to pull him closer.<br/>Slade ran his hands down the man’s body, tracing the creases of the hot body before pinning his hips down. “Hm, it’s not bad.”</p><p>“Not bad?!” Roman tried to shoot up, but Slade quickly pressed back down on his chest with a toothy grin that was quite uncharacteristic for him. Roman felt mocked, but he also found that he quite liked it. “Fucker, I’ll dock your pay-”<br/>“No you won’t” Slade shut him up with another kiss, letting his lips and piercing get bit at as he wrapped his hand around the hard cock beneath him. Knowing the man liked it rough, he squeezed tightly - a raspy gasp coming out of Roman that he wasn’t used to hearing.</p><p>“Too tight?” He spoke softly as he looked down at Roman, loosening his grip slightly - he knew that he was strong, but he didn’t know the other’s limits.<br/>“Ah- don’t ruin the mood with stupid questions” Roman growled, bucking his hips against the hand until it tightened it’s grip once more.<br/>“Alright, no stupid questions,” Slade was used to rough sexual relationships, but he usually set up boundaries, something that Roman clearly had no interest in doing. Because of that, he planned on holding back as best he could “Do you have lube-”<br/>“Don’t need that.”<br/>“W- Roman it’s your first time doing anal like this. You’ll need lube” Slade rolled his thumb over the piercing on Roman’s tip, looking down at him with an eye showing both irritation and concern.<br/>“Peter takes it without lube.” Roman sat up slightly, brushing some of Slade’s hair behind his ear.<br/>“I don’t think you can compare yourself to Peter in that factor,” Slade adjusted the erection in his pants as he thought “He’s experienced, you don’t know what it feels like.”<br/>“Oh just spit on me. Spit in my mouth”<br/>“I’m not doing that-”<br/>“Do it. Spit in my mouth” Roman spoke between kisses, pulling Slade down back onto the couch with him. The man did as he was told - pressing Roman’s tongue down with his thumb and spitting into the open mouth. He took his thumb out and pushed in two fingers, spitting into the mouth once again and letting Roman suck on the fingers.</p><p>“You’re disgusting. Make sure my fingers are nice and wet.” Roman rolled his tongue over and under the two fingers, gagging slightly on them before leaving his mouth wide open as they came out dripping. For just that little bit of garnish, Roman grabbed the wrist and spit on the long digits. <br/>“Shove them in me, don’t worry about taking it slow.”</p><p>Slade could tell that arguing would ruin the mood, and in all honesty? He wanted to just shove those fingers up in there - no lubrication, no warning. He wanted to surprise the man, but that would have to wait for another time. Maintaining eye contact, Slade moved his hand down between Roman’s legs. He ran the tip of a wet finger over the entrance, circling it before pushing it in without a second thought. <br/>Roman writhed at the unusual feeling - he had never even really fingered himself, so it was completely new to him. Even if he did experiment like that, Slade’s hands were much bigger than his own, a single finger feeling like it was already stretching him to his limit.<br/>He didn’t have time to adjust to it however, because before he knew it the second finger was pushed in. He had told Slade not to take it slow, after all.</p><p>The fingers were in up to the knuckles, scissoring open slightly to prepare the tight entrance.<br/>“You alright? My dick is a lot bigger than two fingers, you know”<br/>“I’m fine--” <br/>“I can just finger you if you want?” Slade could tell that Roman was struggling and was ready to compromise.<br/>“I said I’m fine! Just shove it in me!”<br/>“You’re not stretched out enough-” Slade cut himself off, recognising the determined look on the others face. Well, he guessed if Roman considered himself ready…<br/>He pulled the fingers out and grabbed Roman’s thigh, pushing it until the knee touched his chest and Slade could see the only slightly stretched hole. It definitely wasn’t stretched enough, but it’s nothing a little spit can’t fix.<br/>Leaning forward, he had to dry his mouth out several times to actually hit the target, but Roman seemed to be enjoying it so he wasn’t bothered.<br/>It wasn’t really a sight that Slade was used to, especially with the whole fireplace mood lighting. Roman was more muscular than the men he usually went for, and a lot more of an asshole, but Slade knew he was above average. The skull shaped scar over his handsome face contrasted heavily with needy, almost pleading eyes and Slade couldn’t bring himself to look away as he rifled with the hem of his pants - putting the stretchy material down so that his cock practically spilled out.<br/>Roman strained to see from his position, eyes widening when he realised just how big Slade was and just how much it was going to hurt. Just imagining it excited him more. He shuddered as the wet tip pressed against him, and arched his back as it entered him.</p><p>“Don’t move like that yet, it makes it hard to slide in-” Slade easily lifted Roman by the hips, grabbing a pillow with his free hand and slipping it under his ass for some extra leverage. “Doing alright?”<br/>“Don’t….. Ask--” Roman moaned, trying his best to relax his body. It stung a little, but it was nothing the man couldn’t handle.<br/>Slade leaned in close enough to kiss the other, a small groan escaping him as he pushed in further and whispered “Just tell me if it’s too much.”<br/>“S-Shut up--” arms wrapped around the bare chest and pulled him close, Roman biting down on the thick neck to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises. “Mmn--”</p><p>Slade pushed in further and Roman bit down harder, the pain of a practically dry entrance shooting up his back and only getting worse the deeper Slade went.<br/>It was tighter than what he was used to, and Slade couldn’t help but push in a little too fast out of excitement. In no time at all, Slade was entirely inside, shuddering at the tight feeling and needing to pause.<br/>“Fuck…” He exhaled shakily, resting one arm above Roman’s head and the other holding onto his hip. Roman could feel tears stinging his eyes and for the first time in years just let them fall, feeling as though they’d encourage the other man to work harder - and they did. As soon as Slade caught sight of the tears, he started thrusting. Roman’s nails dug into his back and his teeth pierced his skin, but the moans of pleasure told Slade that he was on the right track. He could feel the blood dripping down his back and groaned as Roman sucked on his neck, thrusting hard and fast enough to make the other scream against his reddened skin.</p><p>“A-AH! FUCK! S-Sl---sl...aaah” Nailed dug in further, ripping at skin over and over as Slade thrusted roughly. Roman bit down and sucked on any exposed skin available, tearing at the skin with his teeth and making sure each patch was left with a dark mark. The pain made Slade pull the man close, breathing heavily as his thrusts made Roman’s jolt.</p><p>“H--Hhah, what’s with a-all the biting…”<br/>“I’m… m-marking you…” Roman swallowed the blood that had pooled in his mouth, whimpering as Slade sped up. His whole body felt hot, the pain getting worse - or better - whenever his body was forced forward with every thrust.<br/>“The m-marks will heal….”<br/>“I mark-- my things…” Roman pulled away and let his body go limp - his red lips quivering and dripping “Fuuuck-- harder--- fuck me up”<br/>Slade could see the bliss behind the man's tears and suddenly decided to go back on his plan of holding back. He slipped his arms underneath the arch of Roman’s back and leaned in, pressing their bodies together as his thrusts made the man scream out. Not even a popping noise made Slade pause - he could tell that it was just a hip joint, it happened with Peter all the time.<br/>The rough thrusting was most likely tearing Roman up on the inside - he even thought that he was possibly bleeding, but he couldn’t care less. Gripping the chest above him tightly, Roman cried out again as he came - but Slade didn’t stop at all.<br/>Roman ended up climaxing several times, his cock twitching and his vision going white as Slade’s stamina finally ran out. He came deep inside the man, the hot liquid stinging the completely raw muscle. As he came, Slade bit down on Roman’s neck and sucked hardly, rocking his hips until he went soft.<br/>“I like marking my things, too”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>